My Immortal
by Keiko Asakura
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean muy duros conmigo! Soy una YohxAnna fan...creo que con eso digo todo. dejen muchos reviews por favor!


Nota: Este Fic está dedicado a mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfiction, Ele-chan (por fin pude cumplir con mi promesa, ahora te toca a ti publicar el siguiente capítulo del fic de la princesa ^o^) y Natty ( te dije que algún día escribiría algo y aquí está publicado gracias a tu insistencia y apoyo y a la de ele-chan). También a mi amigo Shinjitsu y a Mai Valentine, autora del primer fic que leí de Shaman King.  
  
My Inmortal  
  
Escrito por Keiko (AnnaK)  
  
Algunas veces, solo algunas, siento como si estuviera cayendo hacia algo que parece no tener fin. Por hermoso y cálido que sea el día, es inevitable sentirse en las tinieblas, no se puede ver más que sombras, no se puede sentir más que soledad, en medio de tanta oscuridad.  
  
Por supuesto eso no me a pasado más que una o dos veces, por lo general trato de no darle mucha importancia a esos momentos deprimentes, pues siempre me he caracterizado por ser una persona fuerte, MUY fuerte....y es que si no lo fuera.....  
  
Mostrar debilidad es el peor error que puedes cometer, y eso es lo que pienso yo, Anna Kyouyama, la gran Itako y futura esposa del Shaman King. Desde muy pequeña me he preparado para ser la esposa del rey de los shamanes, es más, creo que nací para serlo, aunque todavía falta un largo trayecto para eso, bueno diría que al que le falta es a mi prometido. Desde la muerte de Hao, han pasado varios meses y ni una señal del nuevo torneo de shamanes......  
  
.....Hao......siempre que pienso en él me dan escalofríos, y viene a mi mente ese día; el día en que casi pierdo todo por lo que había luchado; el día en que vi como Hao me arrebataba todos mis sueños y esperanzas dejando a un Yoh sin vida en el suelo; el día en el que por un instante perdí la razón de mi existencia.....  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, estaba desesperada, traté de que no se notara mucho, pero miles de lágrimas desgarraban mi alma desde el momento en que vi como Hao atravesaba a Yoh, ya no había un buen motivo por el cual seguir, iba a estar completamente sola....  
  
No es que esté muy bien en este momento, es más creo que hoy es uno de esos días en los cuales caigo sumida en mis más profundos sentimientos, me ahogo y lloro para mis adentros. La verdad no se lo que me pasa, simplemente quiero correr hacia Yoh, abrazarlo y decirle.... pero no puedo. Mi orgullo no me lo permite, como siempre mi maldito orgullo...  
  
"Señorita Kyouyama!"  
  
Genial! Solo esto me faltaba, estuve vagando por el maravilloso mundo de mis pensamientos y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la clase de historia.  
  
"Disculpe profesor, no era mi intención distraerme..."  
  
"No es mi culpa que su prometido, el señor Asakura se haya quedado en casa enfermo y que usted venga a pensar en él en medio de mi clase, señorita Kyouyama" dijo con tono irónico.  
  
Esto es embarazoso pero no voy a dejar que mis compañeros de clase me vean por una vez en sus vidas sonrojada, eso nunca.  
  
"Como decíamos la civilización griega.....bla...bla... bla ....bla"  
  
Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que Yoh no ha podido venir a clase las dos ultimas semanas...no es una simple enfermedad, ni siquiera es capricho de él por perezoso..... ha tenido que entrenar duramente para estar preparado en cualquier momento para el torneo de shamanes, y para que idiotas como mi profesor de historia, no sean victimas del período de oscuridad que vendrá a la tierra y del que solo nos podrá salvar el Shaman King. Pero que estoy diciendo, estos humanos nunca entenderían el mundo de nosotros los shamanes, se preocupan en aspectos superficiales de la vida, nunca entenderían por todo lo que tenemos que pasar para llegar hacer fuertes, el duro entrenamiento, el sufrimiento.....no saben por lo que yo he tenido que pasar, desde que era solo una niña de cuatro años, desde que mis padres me abandonaron por temor a mis poderes... Si.. ahora recuerdo, fue entonces cuando creció en mi un gran odio hacia los humanos, que desprecian cualquier cosa que sea diferente o que pueda abrirles los ojos hacia un mundo en donde las cosas materiales no son importantes, lo único que importa es tu relación contigo, con la naturaleza y aquellos seres que han alcanzado la paz espiritual. No.... los humanos son muy débiles y cobardes. Bueno, por alguna razón tenía que odiarlos. Sin embargo alguien me salvó de tanta oscuridad y odio, y gracias a él logré encontrarme conmigo misma....Yoh.... Cuando teníamos 10 años su cariño y forma de ser me dieron un gran motivo por el cual vivir, me di cuenta de que mi destino era el estar siempre a su lado, sin importar las circunstancias, tenía que apoyarlo. Nació en mi el profundo deseo de convertirme en la esposa del rey Shaman, voy a ser sincera, más bien la esposa de Yoh Asakura. Sin darme cuenta....me enamoré.  
  
"Señorita Kyouyama, que opina al respecto?"  
  
Oh no de nuevo, este profesor me la montó el día de hoy, ahora que digo, de que diablos estaban hablando...  
  
"Me distraje profesor, no he puesto atención a su clase y creo que por hoy no voy a seguir haciéndolo, así que..."  
  
"Escúcheme señorita, no me levante la voz.."  
  
Creo que ya perdí la paciencia.  
  
"No escúcheme usted a mi!! Yo le pago para que me de clase no para que venga con sus sermones y para que me diga como actuar y pensar. Sino quiero ponerle atención es problema mío, yo veré lo que haga después" Mientras decía esto tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida del aula de clases. "Adiós!" tire fuerte de la puerta al salir del salón y caminé hacia el patio del colegio.  
  
"Que se cree ese profesor, nadie tiene el derecho de decirme que debo o no hacer" Ahora estoy sentada en la zona verde, viendo como unos niños de cuarto de primaria juegan fútbol. Demonios, estoy aburrida, no veo la hora de salir de esta jaula para dirigirme a mi casa, tomar un buen baño de agua caliente y comer una deliciosa cena, en compañía de Yoh, Manta, y los demás, pues sino me equivoco hoy iban a venir a hacernos la visita; ya hace como dos meses que Yoh no ve a sus amigos, debe estar feliz. Mi prometido ya no es el mismo chico solitario que era rechazado por los demás al descender de una familia que practica el esoterismo; ya está rodeado de maravillosos amigos, que llevan apoyándolo por bastante tiempo....y eso me alegra. Y es que yo solo soy feliz cuando Yoh lo es, aunque se ocultarlo bastante bien, él es todo para mi y siempre tendrá mi apoyo, mi confianza....y mi amor... De repente escucho el timbre para la salida y me alegra saber que ya puedo regresar a casa y descansar, que es lo que necesito...  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Vaya....está haciendo un día hermoso, a penas como para estar en casa acostado debajo de la sombra de un árbol admirando la increíble belleza del cielo. Pero no, todavía me falta un kilómetro para terminar este entrenamiento, sino, seguro que Anna me mata.  
  
"Yoh!!!"  
  
"Hola, Manta por lo que veo acabas de regresar del colegio...pero donde está Anna?"  
  
"Bueno, mejor sentémonos y te cuento, debes estar muy cansado Yoh"  
  
"si! así es..."  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
"Buenas tardes señorita Anna" era Tamao, seguro a preguntar como me había ido en el colegio.  
  
"Hola Tamao, está alguien en casa?" Pregunté esperando que Yoh si lo estuviera, no se por qué pero hoy estaba ansiosa por verlo, luego de una larga jornada escolar.  
  
"El joven Yoh no ha regresado de su entrenamiento, Fausto y Elisa sino me equivoco salieron al cine, y el joven Ren ha salido ha comprar algo, seguro por la venida esta noche del joven Horo-Horo, el señor Ryu, Chocolove y Pirika" Dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada al pronunciar el nombre de Horo-Horo."  
  
Me limité a sonreir, desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos con ellos, se ha despertado en Tamao un pequeño interés hacia el ainu.  
  
"A propósito Tamao a que horas llegan?"  
  
"Bueno, creo que dentro de unas seis horas"  
  
"Perfecto, entonces tomaré un baño y en seguida voy a ayudarte en la cocina" dije seriamente y subí las escaleras para bañarme.  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
"el agua está deliciosa" Me sumergí en el agua caliente mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se relajara de toda la tensión. Como dije anteriormente, estos últimos días no han sido muy agradables, me he sentido supremamente mal por aspectos de menor importancia, estoy muy preocupada sobre lo que vendrá. No tengo idea de lo que viene para enfrentar, lo único que sé es que aunque me siento completamente sola, pasa lo que pase Yoh tendrá mi apoyo incondicional....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
"Lo que más me impresionó fue el hecho de que Anna le hablara de esa forma al profesor, es innegable que Anna es una persona muy conflictiva y orgullosa, pero es prudente"  
  
Si, lo sé, Anna no es la persona más comprensible de este planeta, su forma de ser es caso serio....pero.....tengo que afirmar que me vuelve loco....en muchos aspectos.  
  
"Eso es lo menos importante Manta"  
  
"a que te refieres?"  
  
"Últimamente me has dicho que Anna se ha comportado de una forma mmm...diferente en el colegio"  
  
"si, es verdad..."  
  
"Me preocupa"dije de una forma seria y muy bajo para que Manta no oyera.  
  
"Vaya Yoh!! Por fin abres los ojos"  
  
como?? Como que abrí los ojos? No me digan que se esta refiriendo a mis sentimientos hacia Anna...  
  
"no te entiendo Manta"  
  
"no te hagas el bobo Yoh"dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Bueno, deberías hablar con ella"  
  
Es verdad que Anna es hermosa, muy hermosa para ser sincero, inteligente, sería una esposa perfecta y además me vuelve loco, pero de amor? No lo creo. Es normal que a un chico de mi edad le atraigan mujeres como Anna, es más tal vez mis sentimientos hacia ella no sean precisamente los de un hombre hacia una mujer, tal vez solo la quiera como una gran amiga, así como mi cariño por Tamao. La verdad no estoy seguro.... "Yoh?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Yoh!!"  
  
"que pasó???"  
  
"ya llegamos"  
  
"ah si, ya veo"  
  
Aproximadamente faltaban tres horas y media para la venida de mis amigos, estaba muy contento y ansioso de verlos...tanto tiempo..  
  
"Ya llegamos!!"  
  
Nadie respondió...  
  
"Anna? Ren? Fausto? Tamao?"  
  
"Parece que todos salieron"  
  
De repente Tamao entró casi corriendo a recibirnos.  
  
"Hola Tamao! Pensábamos que no había nadie en casa"  
  
"hola joven Manta" de inmediato noté una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de mi amiga.  
  
"Qué sucede..." le pregunté con cara seria, pero a la misma vez con preocupación.  
  
"Joven Yoh! Es la señorita Anna.."  
  
Anna no.......  
  
"Estaba ayudándome preparando la cena, al principio la noté muy relajada, estaba cortando una papas, cuando de un momento a otro paró y miró hacia la ventana como si algo estuviera pasando afuera, luego bajó la mirada, sus ojos ya no se veían tan serenos como cuando regresó del colegio, su mirada estaba triste, angustiada, por lo visto estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, luego en un susurro dijo "no tengo por que estar así, más es imposible mantenerse siempre firme, verdad Tamao?...necesito estar sola" y salió de la pensión, sin decir una palabra más"  
  
"Yoh...que piensas hacer?" me preguntó Manta. No cabe duda que es muy difícil entenderte, Anna....pero por muy complicado que sea, yo si lo hago.  
  
"No se preocupen, la traeré de vuelta a tiempo para la gran visita de nuestros amigos" dije con una gran sonrisa. "ya se le pasará"  
  
"Nos vemos ahorita!" y me despedí como si nada grave hubiera pasado.  
  
Y ahora donde estarás mi linda Itako.  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Anna no debes llorar, no debes llorar!! Tengo que ser fuerte, es que lo soy!! No puedo mostrarme débil......pero estoy cansada, muy cansada, solo por ti Yoh sigo aquí, porque tengo que darte todo de mi, tu lo eres todo y sin embargo no se que piensas acerca de mi, te conozco, creo que soy la persona que más te conozco, pero no tengo idea de tus sentimiento hacia mi. Estoy confundida! Y aunque no quiero, estoy derramando lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Creo que guardarme, refugiarme y esconderme tanto tiempo no ha sido bueno para mi estado de ánimo, al contrario creo que me he estado ahogando por dentro por todas las palabras que no he dicho, tantos sentimientos que no he confesado, tantas lágrimas que por mi maldito orgullo no he derramando. No quiero que me veas nunca en este estado, no quiero, pero demonios!! Te necesito.....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Te conozco desde que éramos muy pequeños, y desde el día en que se hizo oficial nuestro compromiso, hemos estado juntos.... Desde que te conozco has llevado contigo esa coraza, tal vez sea por todo lo que has pasado, tal vez es para darnos más seguridad y mostrarnos que tu eres una persona fuerte. Eran raras las veces que me sentaba a pensar en ti, a pensar en tu forma de ser, tu cabello, tu forma de obligar a las demás personas a hacer lo que quisieras, tu piel, tu "fortaleza", tus ojos, si esos ojos negros que al principio me causaban gran temor, tu confianza en ti misma, tu confianza en mi........tu apoyo.... No creas que soy tonto, crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tu entrenamiento es para que pueda sobrevivir a las peleas y poder estar contigo? Muchas veces cuando tenía que enfrentar una pelea sentía tu calidoso apoyo en mi y eso me daba más confianza para pelear, Desde que eras una niña pequeña, me diste cariño a pesar de que estabas refugiada en esa coraza de piedra. Es entonces cuando llego a preguntarme esto.....Qué haría sin ti Anna Kyouyama? Que sería de mi?...te necesito......  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Siempre quise mostrar que soy fuerte, y si lo soy.......pero solo a tu lado, sin ti, simplemente soy la persona más débil. Quiero desahogarme, quiero contarte decirte todo lo que siento, pero tengo miedo....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Casi siempre mostré esa sonrisa a mis amigos para darles seguridad, a ti para que no te preocuparas, pero tu sabias muy bien que muchas veces tuve miedo.....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
No quiero caer sola, no quiero seguir sintiéndome sola, te siento a mi lado, pero realmente lo estás?? Le tengo miedo a la soledad.....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Debes pensar que con mis amigos me basta para llenar el vacío que una vez tuve cuando todo el mundo me rechazaba, pero no sabes que tu eres una parte esencial de mi, si llegas a faltarme, con seguridad a mi vida volverá la soledad......  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Mi destino eres tu, tu eres mi "norte", lo eres todo, y todo lo que hago en esta vida es por ti. Desde que te vi me di cuenta........Yoh Asakura por ti estoy aquí...  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Cuando tenía como cuatro años decidí convertirme en el Shaman King, para poder tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, luego te conocí y poco a poco empezaste a ser mi meta más importante....tenía que ser el Shaman King por ti Anna Kyouyama.......  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Que tonta soy, creo que el reflexionar me ha hecho bien, desde que te tenga a ti Yoh, todo estará bien. Creo que me he calmado......ahora solo necesito estar contigo para abrazarte y decirte, al fin y al cabo tu eres el único que pudiste romper mi coraza...eres la persona a la que amo...  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Definitivamente si estaba confundido respecto a Anna.....ahora que tengo las cosas más claras, puedo decirlo sin duda alguna.....estoy enamorado....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Faltan solo dos horas para que vengan a la casa los demás, será mejor ir y aclararlo todo, sobre todo a Tamao, la pobre fue víctima de mi momento depresivo. Aunque me gustaría quedarme unos minutos más, desde aquí el atardecer es hermoso, además este es como si fuera nuestro lugar.....estuvimos aquí cuando tenías que irte para América por el torneo de shamanes. Ahora que siento tu presencia , una gran paz invade mi corazón y me alegro....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Ya puedo sentirte Anna.....ya veo....decidiste venir a este lugar para pensar y relajarte un poco. Te veo y me quedo como hipnotizado un momento...estas hermosa, el viento juega con tu cabello y tus ojos negros se encuentran muy ocupados viendo el reflejo del atardecer en el lago. Este paisaje contigo como centro, es mucho más hermoso y cautivador que cualquier otro que haya visto....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el viento juegue con mi pelo. Siento una refrescante brisa y me dejo llevar por cada sonido de la naturaleza que hace que se despierten mis sentidos...  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
El amarte y el verte de esa manera, hace que pierda el control, tengo que tocarte, acariciar tu cabello...dejo atrás el temor que me impidió hacerlo antes....  
  
*++***++*++***++*++***++*  
  
Sigo cautivada por el sonido del viento. De repente siento como unos brazos me rodean y me abrazan desesperadamente.  
  
"Yoh...."  
  
"shhh.....aquí estoy y siempre estaré..."  
  
Volteo y le devuelvo el abrazo....yo también estoy desesperada...  
  
"Gracias" decimos al mismo tiempo.  
  
El hecho de que Yoh me dijera gracias me sorprende un poco, lo miro y él me sonríe....entiendo....  
  
"siempre he creido y confiado en ti Yoh, siempre estaré contigo apoyándote, amándote"  
  
Por lo que veo en su rostro el también se sorprende cuando termino de decirle que lo amo, pero luego vuelve a sonreir y como otra sorpresa para mi me besa, tiernamente y cariñosamente....  
  
Ahora sé claramente que no estoy sola y sé que de ahora en adelante esos días en los que me siento cayendo por una abismo sin final, en medio de las tinieblas, serán iluminados por ti Yoh. Se que estarás ahí para mi y yo estaré ahí para ti.... "....hasta el fin...." digo en un susurro.  
  
"Anna...."  
  
"que"  
  
"más bien hasta la eternidad , pues..."  
  
"si ya se"  
  
"ya sabes?"  
  
"se que lo nuestro es algo inmortal"  
  
"jejejeje...si así es"  
  
Sonrío y dejo que una lágrima de felicidad se deslice por mi mejilla, esa clase de lágrimas no valen la pena tragárselas.  
  
THE END  
  
Es mi primer fic!!! No me maten!!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por lo menos a mi no me convenció, pero que conste que fui chantajeada y tuve que publicarlo. T_T Eso si dejen Reviews, muchos reviews!!! Aunque sean para quejarse.  
  
Keiko. 


End file.
